PS You're Awesome
by Stacy Dustin
Summary: A prucan crossover of PS I Love You. Matthew Beilschmidt-Williams's husband Gilbert Beilschmidt-Williams dies, but before he died he secretly planned for letters to be sent to Matthew. Rated M for cursing, nondescriptive nudity, and sexual themes.


**So I watched **_**PS I Love You**_** and was like, 'I have to do a Hetalia crossover with this.' So here it is. Also I obviously don't own Hetalia or **_**PS I Love You**_**.**

**Last night I was texting Rissysaur (and if any of you read my gerita fic **_**Love? I'd Call it Pity, **_**you'd know she's a huge help in everything I do on here) and she'd never seen **_**P.S. I Love You**_**. So I described it to her yadda yadda yadda and asked her what pairing would be good. She immediately said prucan, so I decided to do prucan. I was going to do spamano or gerita, but they didn't really work.**

**So thank you Rissysaur, for all the help you give me. :D**

**And here's chapter one of **_**PS You're Awesome**_**! **

Gilbert slammed the door to his apartment shut as he stormed in after his husband. "Matthew what is it this time? What have I done? Apparently I'm always doing something wrong, but you never fucking tell me what, so please. Enlighten me."

Matthew tugged his tie off and threw it on the ground. Glaring up at Gilbert with watery blue eyes, he started unbuttoning his shirt.

"So once again you're going to stay quiet and be all pissed at me for the next two days," Gilbert snarled, crossing his arms.

Matthew grit his teeth and rushed towards Gilbert. The silver haired man staggered back as his husband shoved him away.

"You are so stupid!" Matthews's voice was quiet, but full of fury. He ran into the bedroom and threw off his shoes.

"Oh so you've decided to talk! Great. Now might you consider telling me what I've done?" Gilbert yelled, marching after the blonde while loosening his belt.

"How the hell do you not know what you did?" Matthew screeched, taking off his shirt and throwing it at Gilbert. "You told my mom I didn't want a kid. My mom. _Mom_. Dammit Gil what the hell were you thinking?"

"I told her you didn't want a kid right now! As in not yet."

"She took it as never!"

They were silent for a moment, glaring at each other and panting from the anger that filled the room. Finally Gilbert spoke up, truly confused. ". . . Why?"

Matthew closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "You. Are. So. Stupid! And my mom doesn't even like you! You don't get it!"

He started ripping off his pants and walked into the bathroom. Gilbert followed him to the doorway. "Well if you want a fucking baby, why don't we adopt one? Unless somehow you think we should make one, although I'm pretty sure that wouldn't work. You know I'm fine with having a kid though, so what's stopping us?"

Matthew whipped his head around. "You have no idea, Gil, what I go through to keep us here. I work my ass off at work. Just so we can live here. So we can eat. But this apartment is so tiny that we barely have any room for our own stuff. How do you suppose we raise a kid?"

"I've seen people raise a baby with no money at all. Why can't we?"

"Stop doing this Gil! I know you want one. You're just mad at me so you went ahead and told my mom that I don't want one when I never said that. I said we should wait until we get a bigger apartment. We had a plan!"

"Well I'm just saying, next time you don't want me to say anything 'unthoughtful' to your mom, please tell me. I don't want to get her stupid ass all pissed."

Matthew gasped and punched Gilbert it the arm as hard as he could as he walked to his bed. When he got there he started throwing pillows off. "Well excuse me, but I'm sorry I've got a full time job, and I'm constantly stressed about our finances. Sorry I'm not," throwing his hands up he mimicked Gilbert's accent, "_a cutesy little German singing dancing and getting drunk at the bar, hitting on every girl I happen to bump into._ I mean what's even with that? Am I not good enough for you? Is our relationship not exciting enough? Would you prefer some random woman over me? Because I'm sure she would die going through all the stress you make me deal with."

He ripped the blanket off the bed, ready to step in.

"Well I do miss the hot nasty sex," Gilbert snorted. "Could we revive that and then see how I feel about everything?"

At this, a tear streamed down Matthew's face, soon followed by others. He jumped up and started pushing Gilbert out of the room. He yelled between shoves, "You. Make. Me. So. _Mad_. What is your _problem_?"

Gilbert grabbed Matthew's arms and shoved his face close to the blonde's. "What do you want._ What? _Do you want a baby or do you not?"

Matthew didn't say anything as Gilbert continued. "I _know _what I want. I know because I have it in my hands right now. Now what do you want. Tell me. If it's not me then. . . then I'll. . ."

"Then you'll what?" Matthew took a shuddering breath. "Then you'll leave?"

"Well do you want me to leave?" Gilbert smirked.

"If you want to leave then leave."

"Fine."

"Get out of my apartment."

"Fine. I'll leave."

Matthew shoved Gilbert away.

Gilbert huffed over to the front door and opened it. "I hope you're happy."

"I will be if you just get out!" Matthew stopped in front of a couch. Picking up one of the pillows, he threw it at Gilbert. Instead of hitting the albino, it barreled into a vase on the kitchen table. The glass smashed on to the floor and Gilbert slammed the door shut.

Unsettled by the immediate silence, Matthew ran a hand through his hair. Only then did he realize he had been running around the home in his underwear. Taking a few deep breaths, sadness swept through him as he suddenly regretted the entire evening. A fresh set of tears trailed down his face.

He looked longingly at the door. There was no way Gilbert had left.

As if summoned by Matthew's thoughts, the door slowly opened as Gilbert stepped in.

They looked at each other for a few moments until Matthew moved forward and Gilbert raced up and sprang over the couch that was blocking him from his husband.

Matthew jumped up and wrapped his arms and legs around Gilbert. "I'm so sorry."

Faces close and breath mingling together, Gilbert carried Matthew over to the bedroom. "Shut up, I'm the ass here. You didn't do anything."

Matthew tried to say something but was quickly cut off from Gilbert's lips crushing into his. Lowering him into the sheets, Gilbert took off Matthews glasses and threw them onto a bedside table. Gilbert spoke between kisses, "I'm not going anywhere, Mattie. I love you too much."

"I'm sorry. I'm just so stressed about money and everything and I just. . . just. . ." Gilbert kissed Matthew softly as the Canadian spoke, "I just don't know when our life is going to start."

"It already has." Warmth settled in Matthew's stomach and Gilbert whispered to him. "This is our life. We're married and living together. Our life is here, together. It's already started."

For a minute they just kissed. Tangled up on the bed and kissed. Gilbert broke away to look at Matthew. "So your mom really doesn't like me?"

"She doesn't like you at all."

"Well I always thought that deep down inside sh-"

"No," Matthew put a hand on Gilbert's face, who's expression flashed to defeat. "We got married when I was nineteen. You took me away from her, and she doesn't think we'll last. She said early love doesn't last."

"But we will last," Gilbert kissed Matthew's neck. "You won't leave me, I'm too awesome."

"Stop saying that," Matthew laughed, pushing Gilbert away. The silver haired man resisted the shoves and kept kissing his companion.

Gilbert started pulling down Matthews boxers when the blue eyed boy put his head back and sighed. "Wait. I have to go clean up that glass."

As Matthew tried to get up, Gilbert intercepted with a kiss to the forehead. "No I will."

Matthew slumped back into the bed as Gilbert hopped into the kitchen. After a couple minutes, the Canadian decided to get under the covers.

A few moments passed when Matthew saw a leg stick out of the other room and slide down the doorframe. He burst into laughter when Gilbert appeared and grabbed the frame. He was wearing his favorite boxers, the ones with the tiny beer jugs scattered around them, suspenders, and his formal jacket.

"This might be the most un-seductive thing I've ever experienced in my entire life," Matthew laughed as Gilbert grinded against the doorway, playfully growling. Strutting in front of the bed, he flung his jacket off.

Snuggling under the sheets, Matthew giggled as Gilbert pushed down his boxers so they were low on his waist and wiggled his hips. One of the suspenders snapped and hit him in the eye.

Matthew leaned forward and laughed even harder and Gilbert flopped onto the bed.

"Aw fuck. The things I do for you," Gilbert laughed, holding his eyes and crawling over to lie beside Matthew under the sheets. He took him in his arms and kissed him.

"I'm sorry," Matthew giggled. "Damn it the lights. Gil, you were up last."

"No!" whined Gilbert. "No! No, I'm in bed now! Just no! And I'm injured see?"

Matthew groaned and threw the covers off. He hurried over to the light switch and switched it down. As he walked back to the he smashed his foot into the corner of a chest at the foot of the bed.

"Oh, so now you see how it feels. Who's laughing now?" Gilbert snickered, holding his arms out.

Matthew fell into Gilbert and grabbed his foot. "Ow it hurts."

"Let me see it," Gilbert said, grabbing Matthew's foot. He put a hand on his chin and inspected it. "They'll probably have to take it off."

"Stop!" Matthew said trying to keep a straight face. "And I'm guessing your eye is suddenly fine now?"

Gilbert fell back into the bed, still holding Matthew. "No. It probably won't ever get better unless you kiss it."

Matthew pecked Gilbert's hurt eye and pulled away quickly. "There, happy?"

"No," Gilbert smirked and pressed his tongue under Matthew's jaw.

"Stop it," Matthew murmured through a smile, but didn't resist.

The corners of Gilbert's mouth turned up and kissed Matthew on the lips as he pushed down the Canadian's boxers.

Matthew wrapped his legs around Gilbert's waist and kissed him softly on the forehead. "You know I love you so much, right? Why are you so irresistible?"

"I love you too," Gilbert smiled and unclipped the remaining suspender. "And it's because I'm just so fucking awesome that you can't handle it."

"So modest," Matthew laughed, slipping Gilbert's boxers down his legs.

"But you know what?"

"What."

"You're pretty awesome yourself."

**Awww that was fun to write! Okay well because I'm writing this on top of **_**Love? I'd Call it Pity**_**, I'm not going to update as often. So I just thought I should say that. I was going to wait and finish my gerita fic, but I decided I couldn't wait that long. **

**Well I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
